As We Live
by lu.xyumein
Summary: Hanya sekedar cerita soal Xiuhan yang lagi perpisahan. Author lagi kumat bavernya, Cerita gaje, ga nyambung isi sama judul. Silahkan baca sendiri. Xiuhan/Lumin, yaoi, sadstory(?), Oneshoot, Review juseyo... Lagi ga bisa bikin summary.


Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu Saldaga - SG Wannabe atau boleh yang CBX version.

Author lebih suka yang CBX sih, hehe..

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu yang sama seperti judul fanfic ini. Dengan sedikit perubahan dalam liriknya. Lirik disini mungkin tidak sesuai dengan lirik aslinya, maafkan yah. Namanya juga buat fanfic... XD

Entah kenapa pas lihat video CBX-Saldaga di event Love Concert Tokyo Dome, author jadi keinget Xiuhan.

Makanya author buat fanfic ini. Entah jadinya macem apa.

Mian kalo ga enak dibaca atau bikin muntah. Maklumlah ya author amatiran.. T_T

Review juseyo..

Oke, langsung dibaca aja cusss..

 _Mereka mengatakan saat aku terlihat hidup, itu bukanlah hidupku. Tanpamu, aku bagaikan di dalam sebuah penjara yang tak ada jendela ke langit._

Luhan Pov

"Lu, tak bisakah kau melihatku dan hanya memandang ke arahku?" Xiumin memohon padaku, sahabat yang diam-diam telah kucintai selama ini.

"Mianhae, Min ah.." ku tundukkan kepalaku di hadapan Xiumin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya Luhan? Kenapa disaat kau mulai memberi hatimu padaku?" dengan lancangnya sang airmata menetes melewati pipi tirusnya yang memerah karena mencoba menahan rasa sesak didadanya.

"Min, percayalah padaku, aku melakukan ini semua demi kita," ku genggam erat tangannya, seolah seumur hidupku takkan bisa lagi menggenggamnya.

"Kita?" ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang serasa menghunjam dalam ke jantungku.

Kurasakan itu lewat tangannya yang balas menggenggamku erat.

Namun aku masih saja tertunduk.

"Bukan, ini hanya untukmu saja Lu. Apa kau tahu yang bisa terjadi pada hatiku jika kau jauh dariku? Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Ia lalu melepas genggamannya, mataku melebar dan kudongakkan kepalaku. Kuberanikan diri memandangnya dan menatapnya.

'Jangan lakukan itu Min, jebal' batinku.

Ia menangkupkan tangannya di depan mataku, sambil memejamkan matanya memohon dengan sangat padaku. Membuatku yang sedari tadi memasang kokoh dinding pertahanan, akhirnya roboh. Aku mulai merasa rapuh lagi.

"Kumohon Min, mengertilah, ini juga sangat berat untukku. Jangan menangis, jantungku merasa bagai di hunjam beribu jarum melihat air mata berhargamu mengalir. Aku sungguh tak pantas kau tangisi."

Mataku sendiri telah berurai airmata. Sambil menggengam kedua tangannya yang masih tertangkup dihadapanku. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya? Bagaimana aku bisa berpisah dengan belahan jiwaku sendiri? Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus kami? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja?

Terlalu banyak kata 'kenapa' dikepalaku. Sebuah kata yang jawabannya tak pernah ku dapatkan. Sebuah kata dari jawaban 'karena' yang tak pernah ku pahami.

Diam-diam aku merasa amat takut.

Apakah kelak mereka akan bisa berjumpa lagi? Bersama lagi? Dan merasakan kebahagiaan, kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus lagi?

Kurengkuh dia kedalam pelukanku yang dibalasnya dengan erat dan raungannya mengiang di telingaku.

Aku bagaikan mati mendengar 'rengekan'nya yang menyayat hati dan jantungku.

Luhan Pov End

 _Mereka mengatakan saat aku tertawa, itu bukan tertawa. Aku bahkan terlihat buruk, seolah seperti menangis._

 _Karena saat aku mencintaimu, aku tak dapat mengatakannya padamu._

 _Dan aku merindukanmu bahkan ketika aku tertidur._

Xiumin Pov

Aku selalu tersenyum. Mereka bilang aku sangat indah saat aku menyunggingkan bibirku. Mereka juga bilang aku begitu mempesona dan menggemaskan saat aku memamerkan deretan gigiku pada mereka sambil bertingkah imut.

Tapi ada beberapa dari mereka ada yang menyadari keanehan pada diriku. Pada senyumanku. Mereka bilang senyumku palsu. Senyumku tidak terlihat tulus.

Mereka juga bilang mataku berbeda, tak lagi bersinar secerah dulu. Tak lagi berbinar seperti dulu. Tak lagi ada kedipan menggoda atau nakal seperti dulu. Semua yang aku suguhkan pada para pemujaku hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Tapi aku bisa apa? Apa ini salahku? Apa ini keinginanku? Apa ini paksaan dariku?

Tidak!!

Aku bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk diriku sendiri. Apalagi untuk dia yang disana. Melawanpun aku tak bisa, ah, tepatnya tidak diijinkan.

Aku memang terlihat bahagia dan normal(?) dari luar. Namun aku sangatlah lemah dan rapuh, jika kalian mampu melihat ke dalam beningnya bola mataku.

Haah..aku benar-benar merindukannya. Segala yang ada padanya kurindukan. Hingga tiap malam selalu kusenandungkan namanya lewat mimpiku.

Xiumin Pov end

 _Dihidupmu.._

 _Ketika kau memiliki waktu yang sulit, salahkanlah saja aku untuk kesedihanmu, hingga kau merasa lebih baik._

 _Saat kau menangis dan kau lelah, jika itu benar-benar sulit untukmu,_

 _untuk sekali saja, dapatkah kau mengingatku?_

 _Di hidupmu.._

Luhan Pov

Baozi..

Ada apa dengan dirimu? Aku tahu itu bukan kau. Aku tahu itu hanya topengmu. Aku juga tahu hatimu pasti merasakan sakit.

Apa semua itu masih karena aku? Apakah kau masih menyalahkan kepergianku? Apakah sekarang ini kau sangat membenciku?

Maaf..

Aku tahu ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu waktu itu. Awalnya kuakui aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang telah sempurna di dunia ini. Karena telah memiliki cintaku.

Namun tak pernah kusangka jika kata itu jugalah kita harus terpisah.

Saat mereka tahu, saat mereka mendengar, saat mereka melihat, mereka tak bisa ikut merestui apa yang ada di antara kita.

Jadi maaf...

Salahkan saja aku, bencilah aku tapi jangan beri maaf aku.

Karena aku akan semakin sulit untuk melepasmu.

Luhan Pov End

 _Dengan terpaksa kita akan tertawa_

 _Dengan terpaksa kita akan hidup_

 _Bahkan jika kau disisiku, kau disampingku, kau tetap akan menangis_

Xiumin Pov

Baiklah Luhan...

Aku akan menyalahkanmu

Aku akan membencimu

Tapi aku juga akan tetap memaafkanmu

Karena aku masih mencintaimu,

Semua kenangan itu akan tetap kusimpan dalam ingatan hatiku.

Karena aku masih mencintaimu pula,

Semua luka yang terbuka kan kututup walaupun tak sempurna.

Karena hanya kau yang mampu menyempurnakan dan mengobati bekas luka yang ada di dadaku.

Walaupun sekarang aku hanya hidup dalam kepura-puraan, tak apa.

Aku telah terbiasa sekarang.

Karena aku masih mencoba untuk menanti, untuk menunggu.

Xiumin Pov end

Luhan Pov

Baozi-ah..

Masihkah kau bersedia untuk tetap disana?

Bersediakah dirimu untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana?

Karena aku akan selalu mencoba untuk kembali padamu.

Karena aku tak akan pernah berhenti memberimu harapan.

Karena kupastikan semua luka dan kenangan buruk kan kutukar dengan impian indah dan cinta yang sempurna.

Tunggulah aku..

Karena aku adalah takdirmu.

Luhan Pov end

 _Di hidupmu.._

 _Ketika kau memiliki waktu yang sulit, salahkanlah aku untuk kesedihanmu, agar kau merasa lebih baik._

 _Bahkan jika kau ingin menghapusnya,_

 _Kau boleh membakar semua tanpa sisa agar kau bisa merasa lebih baik_

 _Seperti dikehidupanku_

 _Seperti dikehidupanmu_

\- END


End file.
